This invention pertains to aerosol can cap assemblies and more particularly to an aerosol can cap which provides a latching function such that the can nozzle is maintained in a discharge position without continued depression of an activating button.
Aerosol cans are widely used to spray a wide variety of substances such as paint, lacquer, deodorants, lubricants and other materials. Widely used are aerosol cans which have a depress type actuator valve. An actuator button which typically incorporates a nozzle for dispensing a spray or mist is used to manually operate the valve to dispense the can contents. In some instances where it may be desirable to provide a stream discharge and to be able to accurately direct the target for the stream, a tubular straw is inserted into the nozzle which is integrally formed in the button.
The actuator button engages the depress valve which is biased to a closed position by a spring. Assuming that the aerosol can is in an upright position, with the actuator button on top of the can, the valve is ordinarily urged open by depressing the actuator button. Ordinarily the button is actuated by a human finger. As long as the finger depresses the actuator button, the contents of the can will be discharged. However, for certain products it is desirable to discharge the entire contents of the can or to at least discharge the can for an extended period of time. In those instances, it is highly desirable to provide for a locking arrangement whereby it is not necessary to depress an actuator button for the entire time that the contents will be discharged.
Various arrangements to provide aerosol locking devices have been provided in the past. U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,756 describes various latching or locking arrangements which will latch the aerosol valve in the open position. Each of the devices described in the '756 patent including the invention disclosed therein has particular disadvantages. Many of the locking arrangements are more appropriate to the discharge of a mist or vapor from a container to fill a room, such as for a fumigant. None of the prior arrangements as described in the '756 patent provide for easy unlocking to provide precise control of discharge of the contents of an aerosol can.
The present invention is particularly well adapted to use with aerosol cans of the type utilizing a depress type actuator valve. The present invention may be adapted to function with aerosol cans having a conventional actuator button or aerosol cans having a stream forming tube inserted into the button. The cap of the present invention may be used with existing spray cans.
It is an object of the invention to provide a simple and inexpensive cap for use with an aerosol container to allow continuous discharge of the contents of the container.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an easily operable latching actuator assembly for aerosol cans.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from a reading of the descriptions of the illustrative embodiments of the invention as described below.